The present invention relates to a composition which produces an endothermic reaction when mixed with water, and to a cold pack containing such a composition, and water isolated therefrom until the intended time of use. Although not so limited, the invention has particular utility as a therapeutic cold pack, e.g. treatment of sprains, athletic injuries and the like; for chilling of beverages and packaged foods; and for other applications for cooling surfaces for a period of time up to about 30 minutes.
Compositions producing an endothermic reaction and packages or enclosures for such compositions are known in the prior art. However, a component of most of such compositions is ammonium nitrate, which is dangerous to store, and for use by the general public, in view of its explosive nature.
Moreover, to the best of applicant's knowledge, prior art packages intended for cooling do not provide a moldable mass enclosed in a flexible container which will conform to the contours of the surface being cooled.